


We Are One People

by Mortalcoil



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortalcoil/pseuds/Mortalcoil
Summary: Buffy always gets her way.





	We Are One People

**Author's Note:**

> A light-hearted take at our responsibilities.
> 
> It's a little rough and unplanned.

“Babe, why are you dragging me along to this? Don't we do enough good already? We kill demons for fuck sake!”

The paint brush in her hand paused as Buffy swivelled her head around. “It's more than doing 'enough’ good, it's about changing the world.”

“Argh!” Faith flopped face down onto the bed. Her counterargument was muffled by the pillow.

“You gotta speak up sweetie,” Buffy spoke patiently, her hand back to work finishing off the poster.

Faith groaned again and rolled over. It was her weekend, and for fifty percent of that weekend, her girlfriend wanted attend a peace rally. She wasn't really paying attention to what it was about, but Faith had enough trust in Buffy that it wasn't some ‘fascist cumfest’. Faith giggled a little, her girlfriend hated that new phrase of hers. 

She looked back towards the woman gently humming with each stroke of the brush. 

“B, why does it even matter if we're there or not? It’s got nothing to do with us.”

“Because,” Buffy answered simply, “We can be heard. We have a voice that others don't. We have to use it.”

Faith sat back up, “Not to burst your bubble but… we're a couple of homo women, who's gonna listen to us?” Faith rolled her neck, “You'd need a straight white cis male if you want to be heard. And the only one of those left here is Xander.”

Faith knew it straight away. The way Buffy's back straightened. The change in her eye - determined and fearless. It was like she was going to war.

“Fuck,” the brunette swore under the breath.

“That's a great idea!” Buffy jumped up, “Why didn't I think of that?”

The blonde dropped her paint brush and ran out of the room.

Faith let out a breath and got up, picking up the paint brush Buffy had left behind, then made a mental reminder to apologise to Xander later. Right now she had a peace rally to prepare for.

**Author's Note:**

> Kia kaha,
> 
> from your Australian brothers and sisters


End file.
